narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kushina Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms
Unnecessary Would someone please delete this page? It's very unnecessary. --X29 04:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why is it unnecessary? It clearly shows that she went through some kind of transformation. Also there some unnecessary pages here that are way worst than the page I put up. Im not 100% right so I leave for you guys to edit to the best you guys could provide. --User_talk:Animefreak 55 00:26, August 27, 2012 ::What transformation? Kurama just leaked out. That's why she looked like that. She didn't even transform. And how about you show me those unnecessary pages, so I can put them under consideration and perhaps report them to the admins? --X29 04:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::If she was leaking out, she wouldn't assume the form of Kurama and the links in the website are broken so it would be hard for me to pinpoint all the unnecessary pages. --User_talk:Animefreak 55 00:33, August 27, 2012 ::::I'm with X29, a girl leaking out isn't anything special. But I think Kushina transforming at the same time is something special. But maybe we should remove the other 'unnecessary' pages of the other Jinchuriki being forced to adopt their Bijuu forms. I mean, wasn't that Tobi's workings? Why is it their page? I say we move them all over to Tobi's Jinchuriki Form and Kushina's with it since Tobi forced her to transform *sarcastic*! Point being that she did transform and it doesn't matter why or how few of forms she demonstrated or how useless it is to add. Considering this is a naruto encyclopedia we should probably keep it. Skarrj (talk) 04:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thank you. Thats the purpose of the page. To show that some type of transformation occured and regardless the abilities and number of forms. --User_talk:Animefreak 55 00:41, August 27, 2012 There is no need for this page as she has not transformed like any other jinchuriki, the Nine-Tails chakra leaked out because of Tobi. Simply put, Tobi forced the transformation to release the Nine-Tails and therefore it's not even remotely a real transformation --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 10:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :The only thing Tobi did was forcing Kurama out, not forcing any transformation. This is utterly unnecessary. As for the reanimated jinchuriki, they forced to transform, not having their tailed beast forced out. --X29 10:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Woah,woah,not ALL members of the Uzumaki Clan have an unusual kind of chakra,who the hell put that anyway?I mean,it may be similiar to Naruto,but that's because they ARE both jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Delete this shit--Elveonora (talk) 12:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC) i agree that several of the Jinchuriki forms articles are unneeded, personally i'm still in favour of combinding them all into a single, simple article once we mannage to make sense out of Naruto's unique case, but this is just incorrect. i dont think having a demon yanked out of you and being lightly affected by its power duging the act actually counts as a transformation.-- (talk) 12:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Still not throwing in an actual opinion, but I do want to point out. ::The only thing different between the Version 1 shown here, and Naruto's Version 1 and 2, is that the Nine-Tails was actually pulled out of Kushina, while it forced its presence out of Naruto through the seal. That is the only difference. Carry on.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :you guys dont have to be rude and mean about -___- I put it up so you guys could debate politely about it and decide if this is a good article. I tried my best to make the article as best it could be but im young and im not perfect and you guys put a great burden on me. Thats why there are editors and not every page comes out perfect the first time.Okay i understand she was "leaking" out but it took a shape similar to version 1 and I put a simple page so you guys could see if this is good info or not. I felt disrespected because of the comments you guys posted and it not proper and appropriate for the website. :( user Talk:animefreak 55 It's not a transformation. it lasted like 5 seconds or something--Elveonora (talk) 18:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) But utakata lasted around 5 seconds too but yet you guys made a page of it. So you guys are saying because it lasted for a few seconds it doesn't define a transformation. You may as well to get rid of utakata's verison 1 section then.. User talk animefreak 55 That was a different case, he used it himself and it lasted longer than 5 seconds. The only reason why there's a chakra cloak around Kushina is cause Kurama was being ripped from her--Elveonora (talk) 19:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC) They both lasted more than 5 seconds. Also what classifies as "version 1"? I thought it was when a jinchuriki is engulf or assume a armor of charka that resembles the tail beast. Isn't what all know jinchuriki go through when they undergo that form. The seal was weak and tap. Kurama didnt left Kushina fully. Tobi tap his power and that cause that charka cloak. If he was ripping the tail beast out i wouldn't think that the tailed beast power would automatically enshourd it jinchuriki with charka. A burst of charka would appear or when garra was being extracted you dont see him undergo some type transformation or surrounded but only the shukaku charka was leaving in a concentrated point. yes i know it was a different justu or remember when utakata underwent full tranformation because his master tried to remove saiken from his body. The tail beast power is tap first when the person tries to remove it or weaken the seal. These are strong reasons and i know there no reason to put it down. they all reasons supported by facts, manga and anime. What reason do you have beside your assumption that it only kurama being ripped out? None exatcly. It only one reason you have it only kurama being "ripped out" while i just prove you examples of other jinchuriki underwent similar situation like kushina user talk: animefreak 55 Also remember when sora undergo "version 1". his father tap the seal and the charka. it was forced and still you guys make a section. Tobi tapped kuramas power first then that cause the "version 1" form and then he starts extracting. What other reason you got cause i know there none. Im right with facts shown. Dont start deleting things based on personal opinions. If you dont think that info wont help you, fine thats you but it may to other people. This is a wiki for all infomation accurate based on naruto. The info they provide just prove that my point. Case close and the page is going to stay up. User talk:Animefreak 55 I'm once again with Animefreak on this. A tailed beast's chakra 'leaking out' for any reason would be a transformation imo. Most of the times Naruto transformed it was referred to as the Kyuubi's chakra 'leaking out'. The transformation is the chakra of the Beast surrounding it's Jinchuriki, since when was it ever stated that if it happens for another reason other than the Jinchuriki willingly allowing it to happen, than it isnt a transformation? I understand Tobi forced this to happen while he was removing Kurama, but the chakra shroud appeared and by definition that is Version 1 Transformation. Skarrj (talk) 20:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Now I speak up, stated what I have to say and supported with my reasons, what you guys think now about the page? User talk:Animefreak 55 What about Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms when the 9 tails leaked out does that make that page unesserty. -- (talk) 21:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) The thing is that it's pointless, we didn't see her in action fighting using Kurama's chakra, it's unnecessary--Elveonora (talk) 22:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) The abilites dont matter. She went through transformation and as Skarrj and I said before mention above. Ukataka in anime didnt use the 6 tails for fighting. All it did was to stop Fury from happening. But yet you guys made a page of someone forms who fighting abilites was unknown before the manga came out. Be smart now and you know im right. The page is staying. User talk:Animefreak 55 I agree with the sentiment that this article is unnecessary. It gives readers the false sense that Kushina has undergone jinchūriki transformations when what happened was part of the tailed beast extraction process. To me, the only merit of this article is that it shows how Kurama was sealed within Kushina. However, that's is just because I like how it looks but that'a nit enough to keep the article. Mentioning this in her article would be a better plan of action in my opinion, not this article. I also just realised that it could just as easily be said that the beast chakra was leaking out to form the face, and subsequently the beast that we saw. I don't think we should have an article for this any at all. --Cerez365™ (talk) 23:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC) But you guys still havent answer my question about what defines "version 1"? What are the "requirements" of a transformation? The only reason you believed that this is not a transformation is because it happened during the extraction process. I think it dont matter where or when it happened. If it happen and she assume a form of version 1 then why not mention this in the wiki? User talk:Animefreak 55 (edit conflict x2) I would not say this page is necessary. Unlike Naruto, whose Nine-Tails chakra "leaked out" as a result of his emotional state tapping into the chakra, Kushina didn't tap into the chakra, Tobi ripped Kurama out of her. The only ability in display when this happened was Tobi removing and controlling the beast. Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Tobi using his sharingan tap the kurama's power which cause the cloak to appear on kushina. If you watch the anime episode carefully you see that he first tap kuramas power, making sure that its charka is ready enough to extract. Between those periods of Taping and extracting you see that kushina assume "version 1" because Tobi tap its power. Also there have been previous jinchuriki or psuedo-jinchuiriki who tail beast power been tap or it charka within the host. User talk:Animefreak 55 :From you explanation of events here, I believe you're reading too much into what happened. "To make sure that the chakra is ready enough to extract"? What exactly does that mean? From what I saw he used the technique to extract the beast from Kushina whose chakra covered her body, then created a face (can't remember if that was just in the anime) and the beast came forth. That shroud around her shouldn't be considered a form.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Why not? To me you just rewording what everybody against me is saying. Read my 2 post above skarrj and again you guys are not defining "version 1" to me. By default im right because I see that you using other excuses to avoid answering my question. The reason I say it a form because it fall under the catagory of version 1. Also if for example naruto went through extracting and that cloak appears , high chances that you guys would write that "version 1" appear during extraction. One reason why because naruto introduce his version 1 form before extraction. User talk:Animefreak 55 Version 1 was only called that because we got a specific name for version 2. I remember there was a talk on this topic back then, but I can't find it. I would not say you're right by default. You're not taking in consideration that a third party was responsible for that chakra shroud appearing. Not the beast taking over its host, not the host using the beasts chakra, but a third party. In terms of looks, it does look like a version 1 shroud (and the forming of the face did happen in the manga), but it isn't. It's also different from what Tobi did with the Edo Tensei hosts, because even though he was controlling them, they weren't in those forms because they were being extracted. This is an extraction. Omnibender - Talk - 00:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I see where you going with this. You see my point with the appearance part i guess but I assume that she took version 1 because she took the shroud and it was kurama charka taking over and about to be release from the seal. I thought tobi was at first like taping kuramas charka. But maybe she did. But also it not safe to assume that she access version 1. If later in manga shows that she assume version 1 then ok this article is good enough. But right now this article is not safe enough to say she assume kuramas form. If you did what i ask then this argument would ended a long time ago. My sugesstion is that this page should be used as a draft in case they show her in version 1. My other question is why she the only know jinchuriki to take that form?Also utakata master tried to remove/extract saiken and utakaka was succumb to its charka. But that just prove your point of tail beast taking over it host. My last question is what if the creator/author of naruto intended that the shourd would be taken as version 1 not just regular charka emitting from her. User talk:Animefreak 55 Cono!Ustedes son palomos eso verdad. Jejeje no me importanta que tu vas a hace con eso polkeikria. esa madita bania no sirven. jejjeje mamajuevos. Ustedes son gringos o eso madito paiz que eso giente del los anos. Ahora ya tu sabe que yo estabas aburrido y eso juego fue muy bacano. jejeje Pero los cosas del naruto es jevi. Wow! Yo sabe que kushina no tiene nada pero los bruto aqui sabes que eso fue tramposo. Yo creo que yugito tiene inital forma jinchuriki. Kushina no tiene nada. Ella no sirven. Pero ya me tiemeno y tato mi giente que no tiene vida jeje User talk:Animefreak 55 In Rikudou's name... leave the dead alone, her soul is in the "pure world" now and her corpse rotting somewhere. If it bothers you that much, contact Kishi himself and ask. She didn't display any control over host forms/Kurama's chakra, neither we have seen the beast controlling her... the chakra was just pulled from her body.--Elveonora (talk) 01:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Si, mamajuevo. Si tu quieres eso asi ok. No me problema. jeje ustedes falta un vida pa dice eso cosas del serio jeje ay dios mio. Ya todo lo mudo esta acabando :T User talk:Animefreak 55 This is primarily English website, so please...--Elveonora (talk) 02:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I may not speak Spanish, or whatever Spanish-like language you used, but I do speak Portuguese, which allows me to grasp some of the stuff you wrote, and I don't like your tone, telling others they have no life, so watch it. The only reason I'm not outright blocking you is that I can't understand everything. Omnibender - Talk - 02:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well it's still the 28th so i'll do this. Right off the bat the user cursed at us, then called us pidgeons(?), cursed a bit more, and then went on to rant about Kushina having nothing while he also believes Yugito had an inital form and the usual "have no lives" bid. I'm also assuming it's Spanish, though because I'm not a native speaker, there are words there that I've never seen.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::You can check the language with any translation tool. I checked it and found that its indeed Spanish. 11:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I meant that it is indeed Spanish but without using a dictionary, some words escape me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) umm i really didnt get a good trans. of what he said but a part of an online translator that i typed it into calls us cones and doves, and also he said we're genitalia that have no life. anyway i could really go either way. when the seal weakens the chakra pours out (normally in the form of the cloak) but this time she had the 9 tails completely pulled out, yet she looked like she had some off the version 1's cloak on her. its a hard thing to say really. (talk) 15:35, August 28, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Oh my goodness, he is so funny. If you really know what he really saying is that he messing around. The type of spanish hes speaking is the language that is spoken in the streets. So if you use a spanish translator you would not understand what is he really saying. I know this type of language because I speak it. Anyway dont listen to him. You would not understand clearly. If you really want to translate this than go to someone who knows the language. But yeah kushina leaked out and stuff. Anyway I have to go. Just take down the page until more info is provided later. Kushina's Jinchuriky Forms: "red stuff leaking from her hole along with a giant demonic fox being ripped from it" there you go, pointless article as there's nothing to state inside.--Elveonora (talk) 23:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :It was deleted huh? Pity. Now that my internet is in a somewhat stable form, I was going to (finally) voice my opinion that this article is indeed valid. Her body being subjugated to Version 1 when the Nine-Tails was being removed was accurate. No different from any of the other Version 1's except the whole demon being released. And not to sound like an rude, but a dumbass cliff-note version of the article Elveonora can be used for practically anything on our wiki as a means to show a page is unnecessary. For example: Chidori: "Fistful of lightning that makes you run in a straight line".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Lul. "cono" is not cone. Any way, I'm still not for the whole article on it. It feels like "false" information to me. This is why I suggested that we simply make the whole extraction a bit more detailed as opposed to calling it a form.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :The thing I was getting at was this; demon chakra creating a cloak around the jinchuriki is Form 1. How it gets out doesn't matter. Kushina going into Version 1 through force is little different that the Nine-Tails forcing it's chakra out of Naruto to make Form 1.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC)